Gives You Wings
by mageofpie
Summary: In which Regina is trying to read, Tinkerbell is playing video games, and Emma learns the importance of a product's tag line. Dumb one shot idea I got and just had to write down. SQ relationship but it's not really important.


**I'm going to hell. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gives You Wings

* * *

The sound of gunfire echoed from the Mills' TV and through the mostly empty house as Emma and Tinkerbell got aggressively familiar with the mechanics of Call of Duty. Both blondes sat on the floor, cross legged, clutching their worn control pads tightly and mashing whatever buttons they figured out actually did something to inflict pain on the computer generated enemies. Regina lay on the couch with the book she was attempting to read in one hand, the other propping her head up on the arm rest. She had been hoping to finish this one today since Henry would be out at a friends and she had assumed Emma was staying over at Snow's for the night since the latter was very insistent on her daughter bonding with her and having more "quality family time" as the small women had put it.

But alas, here the idiot savior sat with her newly acquired friend, shooting holes into the bodies of anything on the screen that moved and cursing it to oblivion if one of them managed to get hit on their own character.

"What the _fuck_, how did he even hit me? I'm behind a _fucking_ barrel, what the _fuck_!?" An accented voice screamed causing Regina to wince, sigh, and place her bookmark between the pages she'd been trying to read for the past few minutes. Surprisingly, two people shouting obscenities for no good reason has a tendency to distract people.

"Who is shooting me… who _the fuck _is shooting me? _Where are they? _I'm getting hit but I don't kno- _OH_! Oh, I'm dead, okay, that's fine." Emma threw her controller onto the floor and arched her fingers in front of her mouth, staring up at the TV with a look of utter contempt on her face.

Regina thanked the gods that Henry wasn't here to witness the breakdown of these two women… and the swearing. Regina would have taken it upon herself to berate both of them for how often they did it but by this point, it seemed pretty pointless. Tink paused the game and set her own controller down, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"I know I've not been here long and I know that I don't know a lot about this land… but why the hell is this considered entertainment?" The former fairy questioned with a desperate tone in her voice.

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes. This is more Henry's thing than mine." Came Emma's reply, holding the same desperate edge as Tink's.

"And now I'm asking both of you to calm yourselves down before playing that infernal thing again." Regina snapped, causing both blonde heads to whirl around and stare up at her as if they had forgotten she was even there in the first place. Emma rubbed the back of her neck and stood up, stretching out her legs after being sat on the ground for so long.

"Sorry, babe. It's just addictive, you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the use of the pet name; a sure fire way for the Sheriff to get out of trouble.

"Yes, yes, we all know of your inability to control yourself. But you couldn't have picked something less violent?"

Tink scoffed from her seat on the floor, looking up at her friend with a playful smirk, "Says the Evil Queen. 'Violent' is practically your middle name."

Regina rolled her eyes and reached over to the table beside her for her tea, sipping it while sending a mocking glare to the woman on the floor.

"Wow, Tink, that was just really rude." Emma shook her head in disappointment but cracked a smile, "Anyway, I'm just gonna get something to drink. You want something?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having. I need to try more stuff from this realm."

"Sure thing."

As Emma left, Tinkerbell hopped up off the floor and poked Regina's legs to make the Mayor leave room for her. After seating herself next to the normally intimidating woman, Tink tilted her head to the side and grinned. Regina raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "What are you smiling about?"

"I don't know. I just can't get over the fact that you're dating Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

"I know. People still haven't gotten over that novelty just yet, I suppose." Regina replied with a chuckle, "I thought you would have been annoyed that I have yet to go off and find the man with the lion tattoo."

"Well, I was at first but then I noticed that Emma has a tattoo on her wrist as well. A lyon flower she said it was called, right?" Tink tapped her chin in mock thought while Regina smirked.

"So you noticed that, huh? I haven't told her about that whole thing yet, but you should have seen my face when she told me what it was called."

At that Tink snorted and lightly shoved Regina with her shoulder, "Oooh, I bet it was a sight to behold. Our poor savior probably didn't have a clue, did she?"

"Hey, you guys better not be flirting with each other behind my back." Before Regina could answer with her well-worded, witty remark, Emma came back into the room with two cans in her hands, the condensation dripping onto the carpet.

"Of course not, darling."

"No way, Swan."

"Hm," Emma narrowed her eyes at both of them, jutting out her bottom lip in thought, "Sounds like something two people who were flirting with each other behind my back would say." She muttered suspiciously before grinning and handing the former fairy one of the cans. The two women on the couch rolled their eyes, but Tink accepted the can anyway and followed Emma's lead as she pulled on the metal tab.

"What is this anyway?"

"It's just an energy drink. I don't think you would have had these in Neverland." Emma provided, taking a swig of her own can before resting it on the coffee table and resuming her place on the floor, picking up her controller.

Tink sniffed the opening and wrinkled her nose, "Smells really sweet. Kinda gross."

"Nah, it's fine. Just try it, it's not that bad."

Regina reached back to the table for her book, thinking that she would now be able to finish a few chapters now that the two of them had calmed down. She didn't see Tink take a large gulp of the liquid and smack her lips.

"See? It's not that-"

_*FWUMP*_

The muffled popping noise caused all three women to freeze. Regina snapped her head back around, realising the noise had come from behind her and dropped her paperback with a thud to the floor upon seeing the origin.

A pair of large, slightly green fairy wings were now stuck out of Tinkerbell's back, twitching lightly in the still air.

Tink tried to move her head as far to the side as possible to see if her wings were actually back and this wasn't some kind of sick joke or trick of the light. Emma flapped her jaw in shock and looked between the can of energy drink in her hand to the impossible display before her several times.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" She muttered mostly to herself.

Regina finally tore her gaze away from the wings to look at Emma in the same way, "What? What is it?"

Emma said nothing but simply held up the can for Regina to see causing the dark women to nearly guffaw at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Red Bull gives you wings."

* * *

***double pistols and a wink* ayyyy**

**Okay, this was cheesy as fuck but I don't care, I thought it was funny.**

**The only reason this isn't with my one shot collection is because I guess it doesn't really fit with the theme I'm going for? Like, this one is more crack-y in terms of comedy while for the other one's I'm going for something that's naturally funny? If that makes sense?**

**It probably doesn't but #YOLO**

**Mage**


End file.
